Butter your Toast with some Klance one-shots
by PinUp-Paladin
Summary: Where the sleep-deprived author provides you with Klance one-shots to butter your toast with.
1. foreward

_as the title indicates, this will be a book full of klance one-shots. i'm just starting out and getting into the flow of things, so the first couple of chapters will be pretty short._

 _as of now, i will happily be taking prompts/requests, so don't feel shy about suggesting one (:_

 _with that being said, constructive criticism is perfectly fine, just no flaming and badmouthing or your comment(s) will be deleted and i'll move on with my life._

 _great, now that that's out of the way, be aware that i obviously don't own voltron or any of its characters. i have to do a disclaimer or i may be subject to a lawsuit :') can't afford to have my pants sued off._

 _don't forget to vote/comment if you like it ️️️ i will undoubtedly reply because i love interacting with other readers :'D a keyboard smash deserves a keyboard smash in return lol_

 _happy readings~_


	2. 1| I volunteer as tribute

_(AU: In which Keith inadvertently ruins Lance's date plans and pulls a Katniss Everdeen *I volunteer as tribute*)_

"Listen, I didn't mean to-" Lance cuts Keith off before he can finish his sentence.

"Look, dude, it doesn't matter whether you wanted to or not!"

Lance glared at the dark-haired boy as they walked towards the library, cursing his stupid mullet head. "The fact is that I finally scored a date with Nyma and you ruin it because you suddenly decide to text me during class!" Lance stops walking, pausing in the middle of the deserted, high school hallway. Tan fingers run through caramel locks, unable to hide their tell of annoyance.

Keith couldn't keep the deadpan look off his face, "You," Lance receives this with a hard poke to the chest delivered by a bemused Keith, "literally sent me a meme and I was responding to it." His voice cracked with the amount of exasperation he was conveying. "If I leave you on read, you get all butthurt. I can't win with you!" Leather clad hands flew up in defeat, wondering what he had done in a previous life to have to deal with this.

Lance scoffed and waved the comment off, having wrapped his hand around Keith's in order to avoid anymore pokes. "Point is, my phone goes off -although I'm pretty sure I turned my ringer off- and I get after school detention!" Keith takes his hand back with an indignant squawk, fair cheeks tinted a faint pink.

This goes unnoticed by the squabbling Cuban boy who's on a long rant about how Nyma had been in the same class at the time, and when class had let out for lunch, he had tried explaining to her that he would skip after school detention in order to keep their tightly schedule date that he had been preparing for all week. She hadn't wanted to hear it and had promptly canceled.

Babysitting his younger cousins was normally his after school job and so he'd had to make arrangements to fit this date right after school. Nyma had been adamant on it being after school because for some reason, she was busy all freaking week and so after school it was and she hadn't wanted to hear it and so now he had no plans whatsoever, unless you counted after school detention but there's no way he was going to attend that and after all the rearranging he had done to his schedule and for what? To go home and sulk into his Supernatural themed bed covers? You know, now that he thinks about it, she was such a dismissive bit-"

"I'llgooutwithyou!"

Keith's mouth had blurted the words out without his firm approval and he was tempted to slap his hand over his mouth in horror. At Lance's sudden stop in his long tirade, Keith shyly looked down at the floor, fidgeting slightly with the zipper of his jacket. Not wanting to have to stand the prolonged silence more than necessary, Keith glanced up through his thick eyelashes at the other boy, his gaze curious and anxious.

Lance was staring at him with his wide, dark sea blue eyes, open-mouthed at Keith, a deep crimson blush staining his sun-kissed cheeks.

Keith felt his own cheeks heat at the surprised look Lance was leveling at him.

Annnd suddenly Lance snapped back into motion, blush mostly gone and wide grin in place.

"Hold on, so you're saying that you sabotaged my date on purpose because you were jelly and wanted Lancey-Lance all to yourself?" Lance placed his hand over his heart, eyes closed and his lips stretched into a mirthful smile, with the last, lingering remnants of his blush.

Keith choked on his spit, the red blush on his cheeks now out of embarrassment and indignation. "What? I didn't - I'm trying to be nice here, you asshole!" He cried, wanting to deck the other boy.

Lance held his hands up in a calming manner, his shoulders shaking slightly with his silent laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, what I really want to know is if you're down on going to Micky D's. We'll have a fantastic date there," Finger guns are fired off into Keith's flustered direction, "and we can save money by ordering off the dollar menu." A genuine smile took residence on Lance's face and Keith couldn't help but melt at the sincerity of it.

"You know, if that was your plan all along with Nyma, she would've cancelled on you anyway." Keith laughed as Lance was left floundering for a good comeback and settled with a pouty,

"That's it! I'm stealing your Mc-freaking-fries!"

 ** _(A/N): Oh quiznak. I'm cringing so bad but, I needed to get the ball rolling on this fanfiction (my first) so be patient with me :') I hope it wasn't too bad and that you enjoyed it. Comment "Razzle Dazzle" if you're a masochist who likes torturing themselves with bad writing and read this far ️_**

 ** _P.S. - M'sorry if they were too out of character._**


	3. 2 | All my ex’s live in Texas

_au: in which the author wings it and throws caution to the wind and makes keith a stereotypical farm boy for one lasting sentence because she's sleep deprived and found it hilarious at the time./female pronouns for pidge._

Keith stared across the classroom at the current cause of his annoyance. The most common and seemingly persistent one in his school setting. The Cuban boy he was speaking of looked up and caught the glare Keith had ever so harshly been casting his way. Lance made a show of flipping him the bird before going back to whatever he had been doing before catching Keith's annoyed look.

Tightening his grip on his pencil, Keith huffed out a frustrated breath and started on his assignment with furious strokes. Not even a few moments later he was interrupted.

"Ow!" Keith rubbed at the spot that had been targeted by Stabby McStaberson and slowly turned his head towards the overly aggressive, amber eyed girl. She blinked owlishly at him before adjusting her glasses, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Keith, you're making everyone within the immediate vicinity uncomfortable with your shameless eyefuckery." Came her blunt explanation as to why she had attempted stabbing a hole through Keith in order to gain his attention.

Keith stared at Pidge in horror, feeling his skin flush hotly with embarrassment. The few people who had heard and had made the mistake of openly staring at Keith in bemusement, immediately sunk low in their seats at Keith's sudden glare.

Turning back towards Pidge, Keith did a double take when he caught a glimpse of dark, sea blue eyes aimed in his direction. Oh, quiznak, please tell him it was just a coincidence and that he hadn't heard the comment.

Lance had his eyes narrowed slightly at him, lips pursed pensively. After a long moment of maintaining eye contact, he seemed to realize that Keith had finally met his gaze and he let his eyes fall back to his paper, leaving Keith to stare after him curiously. Keith watched as Lance's best friend nudged him gently before leaning close to whisper something into Lance's ear.

Hackles already raised, Keith watched as Lance scrunched up his nose —rather cutely— before firmly shaking his head, leaving a aching pain in Keith's chest.

So what if he was one of those homophobic pricks? It's not as if it was of any importance to Keith.

Sure, they were teammates on the baseball team who were known for how well they worked together, and most frustratingly, how they worked against each other at the most inconvenient of times. So, there had been times where Keith had been attentively listening to Lance's frequent rants that often led to a blank look from Keith. So, they had once had a bonding moment on the baseball field where Lance had gotten hit on the head with a "stray" baseball by the other team. Keith had cradled him in his arms before Lance had been led away in a stretcher. When they finally committed to go all out, they were the unstoppable Dynamic Duo.

Keith was reluctant to admit that he had grown a type of attachment to the feeling of having someone to match him comeback for comeback (although Lance was scatter-brained at times) to match him in wit and strength. The feeling of knowing that not only did someone have his back — but that it was someone he trusted and believed in. Not only during their games, but during the few times they'd hung out. The ones where one passing touch was enough to send his fair cheeks into early bloom. The ones where them butterflies went aflutt'r and dadgum it! That was a cliche if he'd ever heard of one!

 ** _(a/n): don't worry, you'll get to continue wondering what the quiznak is going on in the second part :') Which means... i falsely advertised with one-shots lol_**


End file.
